Kidnapped!
by Fowlgirl24601
Summary: I tried so desperately to remember why I was here. This had all never quite made sense to me, but now everything was different and I knew that in this precious moment nothing would ever be the same again...Please R and R you all rock!
1. Chapter 1:Taken

DISCLAIMER: Hey all! This is my first fan fiction dedicated to the one and only Artemis Fowl. I do not own these characters (unless of course they are original ones ha ha) This story is told from the point of view of my original character Danielle...so yeah I really hope you all enjoy it!

"Danielle honey its closing time…go home." I slowly raised my head from the counter it was resting on. My vision was slightly blurred but nothing to extreme, I must have fallen asleep within the last five minutes. I looked up to see Jeremy, my manager and best friend standing over me.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I said shooting myself upwards. I felt completely stupid falling asleep; my brown hair was most likely tangled into a lovely little mess.

"Don't worry its late, it's not like we had any costumers." He said attempting to smooth out my matted hair. This statement was more or less true; I worked at the local gas station in a small town. Nothing remotely exciting happened. No robberies or anything, which I supposed I should be very grateful for.

"Thanks," I said suppressing a smile.

"No problem, hey do you need a ride home?"

"Huh, oh no I'm fine it's just a short walk really, but thanks anyway." I shrugged off the fact that it was probably raining. _Stupid!_

"Well, if you're sure, it's your turn to lock up!" He said tossing me the keys; I barely reacted fast enough to catch them. Before I had time to protest he was practically skipping out the door. Oh that was so Jeremy. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, what a disaster I looked like.

"Excuse me child, may I purchase this candy bar?" I spun around, not even noticing the tall man come inside; my heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Oh, uhhm, yeah sure…" I said taking his money and putting it into the cash register absent mindedly. More than anything I was completely preoccupied with his size. The fact that he was dressed like he was ready to attack somebody didn't help matters either.

"Thank you," He said leaving, yet never making eye contact with me. If anything he was scoping the place out, then again I could have been completely paranoid. This was something I absolutely hated about myself.

Locking up, I slowly made my way home despite the rain that was picking up with its wrath. This didn't matter all that much to me, I liked the melodic tune it played on the pavement. Relaxing, soothing even I would say.

_Pitter patter pitter patter pitter…_It went on beautifully, calming my spirits, like a poem. My eyes cast down watching my feet, one in front of the other. This was like any other beautiful night. Moments like these put a smile across my face. It wasn't long before I noticed a disruptive beat in my beautiful literature; something threw off the _pitter patter_. Odd.

"You! Excuse me, could you help me?" I turned around, a dark figure in the distance taking a hold of my vision.

"I'm sorry?" I shouted walking over to him.

"Yes, I'm lost; could you direct me to the nearest hospital?" _HOSPITAL?! _

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" I asked, this hadn't been quite as noticeable before, but he was clutching his chest. I couldn't tell what he looked like, for a black hood covered his front.

"Yes, yes I do believe I'll be alright…could you take me there?"

"Here, I'll call an ambulance…" I said grabbing my cell phone from my pocket. I turned around to dial the numbers and to shield my phone away from the rain. 9-1…

"Actually, I'm feeling much better now…" The man said his voice was entirely different, captivating and dangerous. Uh oh… I couldn't make heads or tails of things. His hands were around my neck, but I felt no pressure, his warm breath draining the blood from my face. I felt so scared, yet his grip was not entirely strong. Still, I could not move.

"Please get off…" I couldn't tell if the sound actually escaped my blue lips, I knew I was thinking the words but I could not hear my own voice. Without rhyme or reason I was now flying through the air as if I had been thrown though I had no recollection of that ever happening. A sickening crack penetrated the wall of my ears as I hit the pavement. Had that sound really come from me? The pain, I had been waiting for the pain but I could not feel it. I knew it should be there, but I was too deluded in the state of death to feel anything. The man advanced towards my crippled body. Oh God I was going to die! Please, don't!

"This way Butler!" No, maybe I wouldn't die; I heard voices coming from the distance. Then again, this was no ordinary thing I was dealing with

A tall built man rounded the corner with speed that would make an Olympic runner cry. He grabbed a tranquilizer gun of some sort and launched three darts into the creatures back. Immediately, it shrieked out in pain falling to the ground. Hadn't he been the man that bought the candy bar from me? I could just be delusional; this was rather hard to tell considering the fact that blood was making my eyes blurry.

The tall man walked casually over to the creature and thrust it over his shoulders.

"This will be a wonderful capture for the LEP Master Fowl." He said as a tall slender teenage boy waltzed over from behind the wall. LEP? What on earth was that? Maybe I had heard wrong, not that at this point it mattered any.

"Excellent, I can't wait to give Foaly the news. He said it could not be done, Ha!" The smug boy said. "In his defense however, they are quite rare; toy with their prey before the kill. Most sadistic if you should ask me."

"Help," I barely managed to get out of our mouth as I lay on the cold floor.

"Artemis," This Butler whispered pointing.

"Oh my God," The boy said looking at me in shock. Did I honestly look that bad?

"Artemis, we can't just leave her here."

Artemis stared at me for a moment, as if this was his entire fault. A pity filled his eyes.

"What have we done to you?" He continued bending down next to me, holding my limp hand, I didn't protest. _We?_ _You didn't do anything to me!_

Our eyes met for a moment, I could have sworn they stopped me from completely fading away. How fascinating they were, one hazel like me, while the other was a vibrant blue…so curious.

I was drifting away, a calm presence over fell over me as the little pain subsided in my otherwise ever restless being. How wonderful this feeling was, already problems of yesterday were leaving. Flying. That's what this sensation seemed to be, as if I was flying amongst the stars on angel's wings. This new feeling was completely foreign, and I enjoyed every second of this lovely out of body experience.

"CLEAR!" An electrifying jolt brought me back to reality with an unwelcomed pain, seeming so off in the world that I was just briefly experiencing, _most _unwelcome indeed. My eyes were wide now from the unexpected feeling. They withheld fuzzy images, two of them. One was slender and the other rather large. The slender one was the one who had interrupted the peaceful dreamlike state. How _rude_.

Memories began to flood in, as I began to remember the happenings beforehand. The Thing, Jeremy, the boy, his body guard, all running perfectly together in an intertwined thread. _Panic!_ It seemed like the logical thing to do. Apparently the slender teenager thought that would be a logical thing to do as well on my part.

"Butler, give me the anesthesia." His melodic voice sung calmly. "It will calm her,"

"Artemis, are you sure that's safe?" His guard seemed rather reluctant.

"For this case...definitely."

A sting of discomfort found its way into my arm. Ouch!

"Calm yourself," The boy said smiling sinisterly, "I am going to count to ten and this will all be over; one, two, three, four…"

I was gone again before he could finish.

"Butler, make a memo that I notify Holly instantly," Artemis said looking at the sleeping body. "This is certainly most unusual...it waited slightly longer to attack. It must have enjoyed playing with her…"

"There is no hope of her turning on us correct?" Butler looked warily at the Irish youth.

"Of course not old friend, most of the poison as been removed not enough to fully take over her little body, but I am most curious indeed what Holly will have to say about this relationship between the predator and prey. Butler, see that she is bound to the bed for questioning, just in case she does attack. It wouldn't hurt to say the least."

"She may not understand Artemis; she didn't choose to be in this position."

"This is true, never the less it is far better to be safe than sorry," Artemis waited until the bodyguard was entirely out of view before looking at the sleeping girl.

"I really hate myself right now." He said smoothing the ends of her hair, he couldn't stand the way they fell over her mouth. "Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

Wake up," The command seemed very simple, quite simple enough anyway. Some reason however, obeying the silky voice took some time.

"Uhg," The wave of utter nausea hit me like a brick but I fought back the urge to do anything that would taunt me later.  
_Uh _oh, Just then it _really_ hit me as I tried to roll over. I couldn't move! I was bound to this bed!

"Relax," A blurry person sitting cross legged away from me said. I couldn't be one hundred percent sure, but through my foggy state, I could have sworn I saw a tiny person hovering by his side. It didn't matter; he sounded so much more soothing and convincing that I had to do what he said...even though in the back of my mind it didn't seem right.

"I am about to ask you a series of questions," He continued. "Let us begin with a few easy ones shall we?"

"Ok," I had managed to form a suitable sound through my absent minded gurgling. I couldn't disobey him, it was completely illogical...it was like _magic_.

"What is your name?" The mesmerizing voice sang, sounding as beautiful as a bell ringing in my ears.

"Danielle..."

"How old are you Danielle?" He continued on.

"Seventeen,"

"Seventeen? I see..." He pondered over this for a moment or two before proceeding.

"Do you feel...different than usual?"

"Artemis!" Some third party hissed loud enough to snap me back to reality.

"Who else is here?" The sound in my voice cracked, that much I could hear.

"Please answer the question Miss Danielle," He continued as if I had said nothing, his soothing voice taking my conscious free will away once more.

"I feel...fine...tired"

"Do you live near to here?"

"I don't know where I am" I confessed pitifully.

"Excellent." Though I could barely see, I thought I saw a trace of a smile brush its way across his mouth. I was scared.

"I'm scared," Damn it! Whatever truth serum or magic he had me under was forcing me to show my inner thoughts. I could only hope it would wear off as would this nightmare or at least before he could ask me anything embarrassing to say the least.

"Yes, yes...that is to be...expected. Now, for the final question, do you know _why_ you are here?"

"No!" At this moment my head shot up with some strange force, of course that was the only thing that moved for the rest of my body was tied very tightly down. Still, the power threw me for a loop.

"Are you sure?" The soothing grew all the stronger making me think.

"You...you took me away, something tried to hurt me. You saved me. You _cared_."

The words must have stung the boy causing him to drop his ever placed facade, for I could now control my feelings and thoughts a little bit better. He was completely and utterly speechless.  
I blinked a few in attempts to get my full vision back. Craning my neck over, I could see him open and close his mouth like a fish trying to think of what to say. It was the same look he had painted across his face when he had first seen me. This, I was completely sure of now, for the sickness had taken its leave.

"Could you untie me?" I figured I'd give it a shot, why not seize the opportunity? "I won't try to run away or anything...how _could_ I? I have no idea where I am, but these knots are really digging into my wrists." This was true.

"Oh, uhhm yes," He whispered bewildered now that he realized I was not lying or still in my trance. The fact that I didn't have enough energy to move my whole body must not have hurt the situation all that much either.

"Butler..." He called as the giant man came from out of the corner. My goodness gracious I hadn't seen him there before. This was odd in itself, but the fact that I _thought_ I had seen something small by the boy but not the seven foot wonder was ridiculous. Uhg, clearly the drugs had messed with me. This was only explanation.

"An old trick," The man said winking as he pulled one string on each of the four knots. They all fell to pieces. Finally, I could flex my limbs, feeling the blood flow to my fingers and toes. How good this all felt!

"Oh, careful," The man, Butler as he was called, said watching me as I attempted feebly to prop up onto my elbows. "You still may be a little bit groggy, can't say that I would blame you."

"No, I'm fine." I protested, "Thank you for helping me, can you take me home now?" It was a simple enough request was it not? After all they _had_ the information that they wanted didn't they?

"Uhhm..." Butler turned to Artemis who was looking back at me unapologetically, covered neatly again in a collected attitude.

"I'm afraid that is impossible," He said almost sympathetically.

"Excuse me?" I asked dumbfounded. What was going on here? Had I heard wrong?

"You have to stay with us." Artemis said.

"What...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I could feel my voice rise in pitch, full function had obviously been restored to my brain.

"I'm sorry you can't handle this right now, but we have no choice but to keep you here. You said yourself you wouldn't try to escape..."

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOU WERE PLANNING ON KIDNAPPING ME!" Was this boy nuts?

"Please Danielle; there is no need for shouting." Artemis said half smirking at my expense.

"What about my friends...and my family?" I shrieked all the louder. The image of my mother's face when she was notified that I was missing popped into my head. The heart wrenching thought was almost too much to process.

"We will take care of everything, in the time we have together, consider yourself a guest in the Fowl Manor."

"People _will_ come searching for me! You can't evade the law _Artemis." _I was seething now. He had a girl's name anyway! As petty as that sounded, calling him out on this might have made me feel better.

"Darling, you have no idea how very wrong you are." He smiled horridly at me, causing shivers to creep up my spine.

"No, I'm...right..." My head hung low, I needed to think.

"Butler will show you to your room mademoiselle, I trust that you will find it here quite to your liking; if not then at least above your standards."

I took a deep breath in trying not to strangle this lanky teenager, and now to make matters worse he was actually insulting me! Witty little jerk...

"Come," Butler said extending his arm to me, obviously the gentleman of the two.

"Artemis is a girl's name," I whispered under my breath as the man escorted me away. It did help a little bit...

Artemis sat elegantly in his chair waiting until he was sure the girl had left with Butler.

"It's alright Holly, you can come out now."  
"_Artemis is a girl's name_!" The beautiful fairy materialized by Artemis' side laughing at what the girl had said. "I like her already."  
"This is no time for games Holly; we must keep a close eye on her. Our guest may very well try to escape."  
"You mean prisoner," Major Holly Short sighed. Of course she had known Artemis far too well for her own good, when he said that _they_ had to keep an eye on the girl that he had really meant _her. _That Danielle should have never gone out if she had known what was good for her, poor thing.

It was a dangerous game that was brewing under the surface, one that only of course the great Artemis fowl was willing to play. Damn it nothing could stay peaceful for very long.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have a nose ring." I looked up at Butler as we walked up the stairs. Had I not been so consumed in the beauty of the Manor I might have given a more educated answer.

"Oh!" I touched the little crystal stud in a pathetic attempt to cover it up.

"No, I'm not saying its bad child; I was just pointing it out."

"Oh, well, my mom wouldn't let me get my belly button pierced; she said it would hurt too much. So I got this done instead. I wanted to prove that I _could _take risks...I guess I was always the shy and safe one, the one who never tried to cause trouble. It hurt so bad, I had to have one of my friends hold my hand." And there I went, all but telling my life story to a complete stranger. I guess rambling on was a coping mechanism.

"Well," He said graciously cutting me off, "Here is your room miss, and I hope you enjoy it." Grandly he opened the perfectly molded door, revealing one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Oh my..." I barely whispered gently pulling a stray hair behind my ear. I was speechless, completely and utterly.

"Ha, well I can only hope this will _ease_ the transition." Butler said letting a smile creep into the corners of his mouth. "Mister and Mrs. Fowl are away for a few weeks; naturally Artemis would set you up with the best room that we have to offer."

I had no idea what to say to him, so nodding like a fool soon sufficed. Granted, the rest of the manor, of what I had actually seen was lovely...this was beyond amazing!

"I suppose that I can leave you for a few minutes to clean yourself up if you wish," The tall man continued. At first it hadn't registered what he had said, I didn't feel sick or dirty by any means, at least not anymore. He smiled pointing from my head to toe; looking up and down at myself I soon fully understood what he had meant.

"We cleaned you up as best we could, but naturally with the head trauma you had suffered we didn't have time to be...thorough." I could feel the heat rising to my face. Through my shock I couldn't tell if the grown man blushed as well. Regardless, he was right. Blood stains stuck my clothes to my body, and my hair was gently colored red and was rather tussled which was honestly no different from when I had fallen asleep at work. My jeans were completely torn as my knees were still reminiscent of the bloody scrapings that they held. Suddenly I felt very puke worthy thinking about how much blood I may have lost. Blood never settled well in my stomach, even the thought of it made me want to vomit. I only wish I was lying right now, but the toilet seemed very inviting at this moment.

"There are clothes on the bed, my little sister's, you look as if you are about the same size give or take a few inches if you want to be picky." He said slowly shutting the door behind him. "Oh and before I forget, if you feel as if you are going to relapse don't hesitate to say anything." And with that he closed the door leaving me to take in everything. Of course my first reaction was 

obviously to run to the bathroom and strip off all of the bloodstained clothes. It was a shame; I had really liked those jeans…

"Idiot!" I thought aloud to myself, how stupid could I honestly be to mourn clothes at a time like this? Oh my goodness gracious, only I would.

The water felt warm once I slipped casually into the shower, a good feeling in contrast to the bleak cold that had blanketed itself around me for the past few hours. Clean was a new feeling to me as well as I watched the residue of blood wash down the drain.

It did feel nice. Might as well make the best out of a bad situation right? I stepped out, modestly grabbing a towel and covering up as my hair dripped off the access water.

"No, no Nona..." I said aloud, when I was little my mother would say that if I should get the bathroom floor all wet which happened daily. The constant "no, no" would make me so angry at the young age until you thought yourself up a nickname...Nona. It stuck ever since, somewhat as an inside joke amongst my family…my family that I would probably never see again.

Damn it! The sad realization collapsed onto my shoulders, I didn't know when I was ever going to see my family again, probably never. No, no I couldn't think like that. Nobody could be so cruel…not this Artemis kid…he must have been lying I had to cling on to the bleak hope that he _was_ lying or simply not in his right mind at the moment…Ha! That would be even worse if he was insane, what on earth was I thinking?

I fumbled through the clothes in a daze not really thinking about them. Right away I grabbed a pink and black plaid halter dress from the neatly folded piles, and slipped on some flats. Zipping the dress up, I looked into the mirror. I certainly did look a lot better than the mess of a state I was in beforehand. If I hadn't been in such a state I might have actually _been _happy. At least I was alive, that had to count for something. Maybe I was better off dying though, at least when I was dying I _was_ happy.

Two A.M. as the grandfather clock read. Normally I would be sleeping by now, never one to stay out extremely late, but the anesthesia must have knocked me out longer than expected, and then somehow on the same token worn off with incredible speed. I wasn't sleepy at all, maybe if I begged Artemis would give me some more. Being awake was too painful right now.

Regardless, I decided to creep down the stairs, just in case a relapse should happen, which in case I might need the medical team of two.

"Hello?" I called quietly searching around the gigantic place. I was soon answered, but not in the way that would to be expected.

"Yes Holly, the poison was removed I'm sure of it..." The voice belonged to Artemis.

"You should double check just to make sure!" A soprano voice hissed.

"There is no need I can assure you,"

The voices both came from the study; I was sure of this, hiding behind a wall intrigued by what was going on. Poison? Oh goodness they must have been talking about me! But they couldn't for, physically anyway, I was feeling fine, great even. No, if there was any poison I was going to side with Artemis...uhg.

"We have company..." The female voice said. _Drat!_ Had I honestly been that loud?

"Danielle! Do come in," The boy said without turning around from his seat. _Damn, damn, damn, damn!_

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, I'm sorry." Apologizing, that had to be good for something. I hadn't forgotten about the female voice wherever she may be, but that would have to wait.

"No need to apologize." He said raising a manicured hand and turning. "What is done is done."

"Oh..." The way he spoke so smoothly and perfectly made me shiver again, as if he knew something that I did not.

"What are you doing in here? It's awfully late," I asked innocently, trying to change the subject that was about to ensue.

"Yes, but like you, I could not sleep." Looking closer at the boy I could see dark circles had formed under his eyes. His hair seemed rather lackluster as well.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I immediately asked. True I did not like him all that much, especially right now, but I really couldn't stand to see him suffering. Him or anybody else for that matter as odd as it sounded. Artemis looked at me perplexed that at the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"I'm alright; this is probably stress and nothing more. You know we almost lost you awhile ago. I'd never been so scared in my whole life. Never tell anybody I've told you this." It was my turn to be surprised. What had he just told me?

"But, but, you hardly know me...there has to be more, if you'd like to talk about it or...something I'm here to listen, I mean I have nothing better to do right?" Nothing better to do except _escape_…

"Why are you treating me like this?" He asked rubbing his temples delicately with two fingers. "This doesn't make sense at all. You should be angry at me, hate me even."

"I don't know," I said all too fast, "My friends always say I'm the one to vent to if you have something on your chest...I guess this is just me." It was true. As much as I hated to admit to this piece of information about myself to Artemis, I had a soft spot for a person in need.

He suppressed a smile as he closed his eyes. Still rubbing his temples. I narrowed it down to two options: He was either thinking of something witty to say, or felt very uncomfortable sitting next to me. Then, at that second, I realized the dress was slightly shorter than I would normally wear.

"Uhhm, maybe we should get you to bed, you look completely tuckered out!" I offered my hand to him.

"Tuckered out?" He looked me in the eye raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I looked away completely embarrassed.

"No, don't be sorry. In most cases I would find that language quite atrocious, but...well never mind maybe you are right...I am quite 'tuckered out' as you would so graciously put it."

"Well then go to bed silly!" I said.

"I should, but I can't. I have to keep an eye on you to make sure there are no relapses."

"That's funny,"

"I hardly find this humorous."

"No, I mean, Butler said the same thing but I feel fine. Honestly." I smiled up at him.

"I suppose I could sleep for an hour or so..." He pondered quietly to himself rather than to me. "But you would have to promise to wake me as soon as something happened to you."

"Alright," I said grabbing his shoulder; he looked as if he would fall flat on his face.

"Thank you, I'm sure I can make my way from here." He looked downward at his loafers to avoid eye contact once again.

"Don't worry about it, really." I watched him trudge up the steps wearily. He hadn't seemed that tired when he was questioning me, though I was half awake so there was the standing possibility that I just didn't notice the little things. Poor thing. Uhg, I shook my head right away after thinking that. I couldn't forget that he had kidnapped you! Right now, he just looked so vulnerable. He'd probably change his tune in the morning, and I couldn't afford to just give my sympathy away like that.

"Mmm," I felt a slight discomfort in my ankle. My foot must have fallen asleep.

Holly short lay under her invisible protection, if Artemis was not willing to check the girl's vitals she most certainly would. She would just need a small blood sample. It would have to be fresh, and from a part of her that hadn't been tampered very badly with. The ankle, closer to the foot would be ideal. Danielle had been standing watching the boy walk up the stairs. This was the opportune moment for her to take action. She would be fast so that the girl would not feel too much pain, possibly a pin prick if that; Holly was not the cruel one. The sample was quickly taken and she would send it back to Foaly to analyze right now.

"Anything?" Holly asked floating right outside the door.

"I'm checking Holly; so far this doesn't look all too bad I think Artemis may actually have done something good. Don't let him know I've said that, I will deny with my life!"

"I'm not buying that Foaly..." She said brushing a piece of auburn hair away from her eye.

"That I wouldn't deny with my life?"

"No, that she's perfectly normal, I mean look at how fast she has healed!" Holly whispered, transferring the cam to Danielle who was still standing in the study, now skimming fingers through books looking somewhat bored.

"Well I'll be..." Foaly said. "She's a breathtaking mud girl isn't she? Not that I'd go out picking furniture or anything but you must admit"

"Foaly," The little fairy said rolling her almond eyes.

"Alright, alright. Yes I see, she has healed very fast, and I will admit that is a symptom of change, but the computer does not lie I…Uh oh, Holly..."

"Foaly? Foaly what is the matter?" Holly said looking at her friend though the helmet urgently.

"Holly, I think you had better take a look at this...Holly NOW!"

"D'Arvit!" Foaly had transferred the data right before Holly's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to believe this, though she had been so sure of herself. Mournfully she looked at the mud girl putting the book back on the shelf. This was not fair! For once, Holly Short was very upset that she had been right over Artemis Fowl.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven A.M. I had been laying in the bed trying to make out shapes in the ceiling. Boring? yes, but it was quite time consuming while everybody else began to wake up, Butler must have surely been awake by now. I sighed, there was no escaping for me that was for sure. All of the doors and windows had been locked from the outside. They were on top of their game. It was exactly like a bad horror movie.

I had been doing this for roughly two hours on and off now, contemplating escape and finding birds in the ceiling. _Just fascinating, ____truly it was_. I had already explored the manor up and down looking for ways out. Defeated, I came back to _my_ room and began this brilliant and exciting activity.  
A loud growl erupted from the wall of my stomach; I must have been incredibly hungry and not known it due to obvious reasons. Hopefully, they would be nice kidnappers and feed me; then again there were always chances of being drugged again. Mentally I made a promise to only eat what_ Butler_ gave me. I liked him.

Cracking my fingers I decided to change my outfit, though I had technically not worn this one for very long. It seemed like the right thing to do as the sun had newly risen. I brushed my fingers through the clothes, this time more thoughtfully than before. My seeking fingers found a black and white lace top with a denim skirt which would do quite nicely. After pulling my hair back into a low ponytail I decided to make my venture downstairs.

"Good morning Danielle," Oh my goodness gracious! I spun around immediately to see Artemis sitting casually across the long wooden table. A plate of...well something fancy, that I had never seen before in front of him while a matching plate lay across from it for who I assumed was me.

"Hi,"

"Please do have a seat; I trust you slept well..." He trailed off as he gestured for me to sit. I found it best not to tell him about my sleepless night.

"Will Butler be eating with us?"

"No, sadly Butler will not be eating with us, we will be seeing him soon though do not worry." He said smiling at me. The thought of the two of us alone did not settle all that well with me, but I tried my best to conceal it.

"Please try your food," Artemis began again, "It tastes wonderful. I'm sure you are terribly hungry by now, I know I would be if I were you."

"Oh," I looked at him suspiciously debating if I would keep my quiet promise.

"Nothing was done to it I promise, if you would like me to take a bite just so I could show you how very honest I am being I gladly will."

"No, it's really alright," I began, "I'm not all that hungry anyways." Of course that was a _complete_ lie.

"Please Danielle, you haven't eaten. Just one bite, so I can make sure that you are functioning well." He looked at me with concern. I couldn't tell if he had meant it or if he was just an amazing actor, but the emotions seemed just so real. I inhaled sharply and took a giant bite. He was right, it was absolutely amazing. Not much time was needed before I had completely devoured all but the plate. Being a lady obviously was not about to apply right now.

"Thank you, now was that so hard?" He asked raising an eyebrow and clasping his hands on the table in a professional manner. _No, it wasn't_.

I swiped my tongue across my teeth to make sure there was no access food caught in between them, highly doubting that anybody would actually take me seriously if there was any. I was about to ask a very serious 

question. He looked at me making me feel incredibly exposed as if he knew what I was about to do. This was not working out in my favor. I would have to be coy and mysterious if I wanted to get my answer out of him.

"Why am I here?" Ha, so much for that.

"Danielle," He sighed, playing oddly with my name in his mouth, "You have gone through so much, nobody is denying this, but you must believe me when I say that some things are better left _unsaid_, at least for now." His voice sounded depressed, tragic even as if he knew something about my future.

"Damn it Artemis!" I said pounding my fists on the table. "Don't act this way with me! You very well know I have a right to know what is going on, Artemis _please_!" My voice cracked on the last note.

"I understand that you must be feeling a lot of emotions right now and I do apologize for this." He remained seated, his calm mournful attitude a perfect foil for mine. "But, it is simply better for you not to know at this point. I'm so sorry."

"How do you know what is best for me?" I wanted nothing more than to punch him across the face, and I hardly _ever_ angered this way.

"Danielle, I know all about you."

"Oh really?" I challenged, my voice must have raised a whole octave higher.

"Yes, really. Your name is Danielle obviously, you grew up in America, and I am sorry to say you are not there right now. You are seventeen years old and have a little brother. You are normally very quiet but are smart for your age. You get along with almost anybody, but have only a few _close _friends, which I found somewhat odd if I do say so myself. Boys seem to fall all over you in very immature ways when they see you, but you are too shy to even notice. Your favorite color is pink, but only when paired with black and your favorite food is cheesecake. You are a vegetarian and attempted to become a vegan when you were fifteen, but that only lasted about a week. There is much more too you, but believe I have made my point, so trust me when I say that I _know_ it is better for you to be kept secret from the information. Need I say more?"

"CREEPER!" I shouted all too childishly, nearly tripping over the chair as I backed away from him.

"Ha, no Danielle, I've simply done my research while you were sleeping. I had to make sure there was nothing wrong with you please try and understand. This is all for your own good, the _last _thing I want is for you to fear me." He held his hands up and attempted to make a step towards me cautiously, not sure what if I would attack him.

"If you know so much," I began in a quiet voice, holding my hands close to my stomach for I feared I was going to be sick. "Can you answer me one thing?"

"Yes, anything and I promise I will, except that one piece of information." He was desperate for my approval.

"My family, are they alright?"

"Yes, they are fine I know my word means nothing to you right now, but I promise they are okay."

A wave of happiness coursed through me blanketing all of my fear and anger. They were alright for the moment, not touched by any hardship yet. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes that I could barely explain.

"Please do not cry," He said, handing me a handkerchief sadly.

"No, I'm happy." I almost laughed at this scenario.

"Thank you," He said placing the handkerchief back into his front pocket. "I really do not want to ruin this moment, but we must be going."

"Going? Where are we going?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"This, you will find out very soon, have you ever flown in a jet?"

"Have you ever flown one of these things?" I asked reluctantly as he strapped me in and handed me a brown paper bag. He really did know everything about me.

"No need to worry, this will all be autopilot." Oh good that would make me feel so much safer...

"You have no idea how much I do not trust you right now!" I said already breathing heavily. "Shouldn't we at least wait for Butler?"

"Butler will be meeting us there. As for your trust," He sighed, "I understand that this is not something that can be forced out of you, I can only hope that in time you will reconsider."

He sat next to me, the scene most likely looking humorous as he sat enjoying the soft classical music that was playing, conducting it with a finger, while I was too busy trying to hold myself together.

"Oh no!" I whimpered as the jet took off. This could not end well.

"We will be visiting some friends of mine, you will like it there. There will be a beach; I know how you love those." He said tapping his temple at me.

A beach, I rolled my eyes. Of course that sounded just so lovely and would fix everything...uhg. Though, the thought of visiting one did actually seem rather nice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my goodness gracious..." I spoke to nobody in particular as the jet plane descended; all traces of wanting to vomit had gone out the window. Hawaii, I was sure of it!

"I suppose it is quite beautiful is it not?" Artemis said smirking at me over the classical music. It was painfully obvious that he was quite proud of himself for choosing this location. I had no idea what to do or say as we passed volcanoes peaks and bright chromium waters.

"What, what on earth are we doing here?" I asked more awe struck than ever, not that I was complaining at all!

"Oh, well, I have to meet with a friend of mine about business…" He said looking away from me now and focusing his attention out the window. _Business_? In the wall of my stomach I had a sickening feeling that this business was indeed about me. Uhg, I was probably being paranoid again, there was no need for that!

The descent was smooth as possible which could be due to the fact that I was in Hawaii and didn't quite care that I had been in a jet. Artemis didn't seem to be quite as thrilled however, but under no circumstances was he about to ruin this for me, I at least deserved an hour or so of happiness didn't I?

"It's so bright outside…" He lamented on the border line of groaning as we stepped onto firm ground. He didn't look like the type of person that would get a whole lot of sun.

"Ah, Artemis Fowl, we have been expecting you!" A high pitched voice said a few meters away from the two of us. At first, I couldn't quite tell the appearance of person for the intense light from the sun had been blocking them out. The voice belonged to a rather gangly tan gentleman I could tell as he moved closer. He was decked out in the stereotypical tourist outfit. Bright flower covered shirt, khaki shorts and sandals with a wide brimmed straw hat with suntan lotion on the top of his very hooked nose. He seemed harmless enough but he was rather old, what kind of company did this _boy_ keep? I was almost too afraid to ask.

"Hello Mr. Valentine," Artemis said keeping a healthy distance from his welcome, not that I could exactly blame him.

"And who might this beautiful young woman be?" He asked grabbing me into a tight before I really had time to protest. Oh! He was a very friendly man to say the least. He let go, looking me up and down hungrily. Never mind he was a _Creeper!_

"This is Danielle, the one I was telling you about," Artemis said, holding in either laughter or disgust, I could not quite tell which but neither would be surprising.

"This is? She's so young! I had expected someone more…mature" Wow, so officially everybody had known why I was under the Fowl's care except for me, but what else was to be expected right? _Sigh_.

"Artemis, Danielle," I looked upwards to see Butler standing a few feet away from Mr. Valentine, goodness he was sneaky! Like a vampire or ninja or…something of that sort!

"Butler!" Finally somebody that made some sense, I embraced him with complete happiness, I felt safe with him and I suppose for good reason.

"Butler, could you kindly take Danielle walking on the beach?" Artemis said, I could tell that Butler wanted to protest but did not. The look in Artemis' eyes said that I would need the protection more right now. Butler's gaze was somewhat disapproving but understanding that he probably had no other choice. Still, it was certain that he would be keeping an eye on the young Fowl from a distance while the two acquaintances talked about something very important.

"What's going on with them?" I asked Butler after I was sure that Artemis was completely out of earshot. A few sun bathers looked up at Butler, who was blocking out their sun rays. None of them had the guts to say anything; his penetrating stare alone was enough to scare them into silence.

"It's only business you see, nothing to concern the two of us." His answer sounded almost like a warning more so than anything. I decided not to press the matter any further. Who knew what would happen if I got him mad at me. I wasn't ready to find out just yet.

"So, how long have you and Artemis known…" I had been talking, but my mind went blank. The world went blank except for two haunting eyes. Standing at least twenty yards away from me was a menacing face. Though I had never seen the face fully on in this light before, it was the same. He was the same creature that had attacked me or something like it. I could hear voices in the back of my head. The tourists and locals but no definite sound would be made out. The creature smiled at me, his pointed teeth exposed in a beautiful row.

"What's wrong Danielle?" Butler said grabbing me by the shoulders prepared for something bad to happen.

"Don't you see him?" I kept my voice quiet, almost a faint whisper that I could not hear.

"Danielle, there are a lot of people here."

"The thing…" I sharply said petrified beyond belief. How had it found me? Hadn't Butler immobilized it, what on earth was going on? These questions mattered not, for no matter how many times I would ask them to myself the outcome of the future would not change.

"Danielle, I think you are having a relapse, we had better get you back into the jet…" Butler said trying not to cause a scene.

"No, No he is right over there how can you not see him?" My voice was rising in pitch and frustration. There were two simple facts that I had to acknowledge. I could see the creature. Butler could not. He must have thought I was crazy right now, but I was sure that I was perfectly sane, I had to be!

"Come Danielle," He began but I sharply pulled away, having no idea what I was going to do next.

"NO, you don't understand it's not safe there!" I couldn't control the flow of words coming out of my mouth. If I tried to run, what could he do in front of all these people, shoot me? It was a chance I was just about willing to take. Quickly, I made a bolt in the opposite direction, barely slipping between the body guard's fingers. He was big, he wouldn't be able to zig zag around the sun bathing crowd like I could. The plan may have been a little crazier if I had been in my right mind, but the creature made eye contact with me, it was ready for the chase. There was no time for thinking. There was not time for seeing, just running. That was all I could do. Run. Run away and never look back.

"DANIELLE!" Butler shouted exasperatedly from behind me, he was gaining quickly on me. Great, two incredibly fast beings were all on my trail.

I blocked out all noise except for the constant inhale and exhale of my breathing matched sometimes with the pounding of my heart and my shoes hitting the rough ground. The blood was pumping wildly in my ears as I tried to force it away. Butler _couldn't_ see it, how could he_ not_ it was standing right there! He had seen it before hadn't he? Damn it, again with these insane and useless questions, how stupid could I be? When, since I had met Artemis had logic _ever mattered? Goodness I was such an idiot! _

_Think!_ My inner mind screamed at me. _Think, you have to think, _A local restaurant caught my eye; it wouldn't be long before Butler caught me. Skidding to a complete turn I threw myself inside the back entrance nearly falling over in the process. There were a few employees that looked at me wildly; I gave them the motion to be quiet as if they had seen nothing at all. By some odd miracle they listened to me, for they slowly backed away from me and continued their business. Odd, but I didn't have time to question this luck.

I was small enough to fit into a cabinet, only opening the door slightly enough to gain some oxygen and vision of everything that was going on in the room. The waiters must have left for I could hear no one. I had no idea how long I had to stay in this highly uncomfortable position, but this would have to continue until the creature or Butler gave up their search and at this point which one gave in first mattered not to me. The dank musty smell filled my nostrils causing me to suppress a dry cough. I would have even taken the liberty to do so, but the back door opened slightly, somebody had followed me inside. Damn, damn, damn, damn!

"Hello love," The dark voice whispered, "I know you are in here, don't hide from me. You can't hide from me. We are linked my child." I held my breath suppressing the panic tears that were forming. The silhouette of a dark figure threw some pans against the wall in fury.

"Do you know how long we have been looking for you? _Too LONG_," My body was shaking now. "COME OUT NOW!" A knife was flung into another wall. "We NEED YOU! We swear we will kill the boy and his guard if you do not come out RIGHT NOW!"

"No!" I shrieked. The words haunted me; I could risk my life but not theirs, no matter what they had done to me. It was a spontaneous reaction that I could not explain. Holding my fear in as best as I could, I opened the door, I couldn't fight this any longer. "Please do not hurt them, please."

He looked at me, smiling whilst exposing his perfectly pointed teeth. He said nothing, but extended his hand graciously at me. Hatefully, I took it, trying to dig my finger nails into his hand.

"Time to go," His voice echoed silently.


	6. Chapter 6

"DANIELLE!" I was practically flying through the air with an uncomfortable rush. The wind completely knocked out of me as I watched my legs feebly swing up above me. Oh goodness! My fingers were barely touching that of the creatures, slipping away. Butler had grabbed me and was running fast.

So much for that plan.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, HE'LL KILL YOU!" I was hysterical, unable to control my emotions. He'll kill them! Those were the only words that were coursing through my mind as I was being carried like a doll away from the creature that just stood there a comatose look on its face.

"Danielle, nobody is there!" I thought I heard Butler say as he carried me out the back door of the restaurant. He was trying to be as quick as possible, so not many people would see me, the screaming girl getting taken away.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I continued on most unattractively, kicking and scratching as best as I could to an obvious no avail. It took me a good minute to realize that this was not working. "HE WAS THERE HE NEEDS ME! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"Damn it Danielle!" Butler said placing me down gently and looking me in the eyes. "Nobody was there; I swear on it, you were relapsing and that was all. I've seen the creature before and he was _not_ there." This didn't make sense.

"Liar!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears flowing fully down my cheeks.

"Then why didn't he kill me right then and there?"

"I…I don't know." I hadn't thought about that before now. The body guard had made an excellent point. He was still alive. I could feel my breathing starting to slow, a look of relief in Butler's eyes that he did not have to sedate me.

I heard footsteps jogging towards us, spinning around to see Artemis and Valentine.

"What the hell is going on here?" Valentine said out of breath, his hands on his knees next to Artemis. Artemis himself said nothing, but looked at me in almost disbelief. I was ashamed for some unknown reason. Not because of Valentine's reaction or even Butler's, but perhaps the look in Artemis' eyes caused me to cast my eyes away. Maybe ashamed was not the right word, I was completely and utterly disgusted with myself. I wanted to dig a giant hole in the ground and just burry myself in it.

"I'm sorry," I said in my meekest of voices, attempting to dry the damp spots on my face.

I waited, waited what seemed like years for a response, from anybody at this point but it just didn't seem to come. What on earth had I done? I should have known that something like _this_ would happen.

"This isn't your fault." My response finally came; I looked upwards to see Artemis standing a few feet away from me say. "I should have listened to…"

"Listened to whom?" I asked besides myself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Valentine," Artemis said abruptly looking at the man, "But there has been a change of plans. My friends and I must be leaving right now."

"What?" The man looked raged.

"Until the next time…" Artemis said cutting him off and turning on his heels, motioning for Butler and me to follow. We walked in a perfectly straight line past the traumatized man back towards the jet.

The flight back was silent. Not a single word spoken between anybody except for when Artemis commanded the plane. I couldn't tell if he was completely angry with me or just shocked. Personally, I figured he had the right to be either of them but preferably the latter. Either way I decided to keep my mouth shut, after all the noise I had made earlier today this only seemed fitting. The silence was calming, so calming even that I took the liberty to let my eyelids fall, only for a moment. A moment would be all that I needed…I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, people and words floating around in my sleep. I could make out a conversation, but upon waking up it surely wouldn't make sense.

"Hello Holly?" Artemis said quietly into something sounding panicked.

A blurred voice, like that on a telephone.

"Yes, she is asleep, she cannot hear me."

More blurred voices.

"Holly, I need to speak to Foaly…I…made a mistake…I _know…_I should have listened."

Blurred voices again…

"We need to take her to you right away." The phone or something like it clicked. I drifted back into my darker sleep.

I felt two thin arms slide underneath me picking me up, beckoning me to stay sleeping. Naturally, that was an easy request to follow.

"Mmm,"

"Shh… sleep now." Artemis's unnaturally worried voice whispered as we, or rather he, began walking. My head was pressed against his chest as if he were carrying a sick child. For all I knew, Artemis could have thought just that after my meltdown. In that case I was very…sickly.

His heartbeat was steady and warm, calming me back into my self induced sleep. Part of me liked it here in his arms and didn't want to wake up. I was safe. I didn't know how long we walked, minutes, possibly even hours. Time was a fickle thing, not really expressing itself. It took a few of these, minutes or hours, to realize that he was indeed running.

"D'arvit! Artemis how could you let this happen to her? An innocent mud girl," This was a female voice.

"_What_ happened to her?" I heard a new male voice say. No time for greetings obviously.

"Foaly, it was a relapse." Artemis sounded defeated as he lay me down on a, what felt like, iron table with a thud. Ouch. The shock caused my eyes to flitter open. A bright light was hanging over me causing me to squint horribly. Three figures were hovering over me. I must have been really sick! One was Artemis, obviously. The others I wasn't so sure what they were. The female was beautiful and small like a child, floating over me while the other was a nervous bare-chested…centaur. They all looked at me with horrid expressions. I must have looked close to death, which in itself was awful, but I had only fallen asleep. How could so much change in so little of a time? Needles were being poked violently into my arm taking blood samples. Great, this was just what I needed. The centaur was a speedy one, transferring files into the computer and checking my DNA. The girl, fairy, was flying somewhere urgently, where I had absolutely no idea. Artemis…Artemis…he remained where he was, looking mournful as if he could not do anything. His hand reached out for my face, but retreated quickly. I wouldn't have minded if he kept it there, reaching towards me.

"Anything?" He looked at Foaly.

"Artemis it is happening. This is more than a relapse, how could this be happening? I can't seem to figure it out for the life of me, D'arvit!"

"Foaly!" He jumped from sitting on the table and nearly pushed the half horse from where he was typing faster than I could think possible, looking up as much data as he could with a fierce passion.

Numbers and words flew upon the computer in a whirly daze, almost making a pattern before his determined eyes. His fists crashed down upon the table in frustration.

"DO SOMETHING!" He yelled at what I assumed was Foaly.

"Artemis, I need more time!" The centaur was besides me now, wetting my head with a cold rag.

My breathing grew heavier, this I had just noticed now that Artemis had pointed out what bad condition I was in. It was all sinking in now.

"NOT YOU, DANIELLE FIGHT IT!"

"Holly, Holly I repeat can you hear me?" Foaly was now talking into some odd gizmo. "Holly, I need the information now."

This wasn't fair. Here I was, dying…again. Artemis rushed towards my side, looking deeply into my brown eyes. I focused on them, focused on them with all of my might. Maybe if I focused on something this would all go away and I would be better again. Focus. Focus. Focus. Please work, please!

"Fight it!" I thought he yelled, it looked like he was yelling but I could only hear a whisper; a very faint whisper in the back of my head.

And so I would fight. I couldn't let whatever was trying to take hold of me to indeed take hold. I had a family to live for. I was going to see them again soon. I would fight. I would win. I _would _win.

"Her temperature is going down," Foaly said holding his chest in relief. "She's fighting."

Artemis's eyes softened, his hands grabbing the sides of my face tightly as not to let me go. They felt so warm against me, it felt wonderful.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding so much harsher than I thought it would be. The centaur trotted up to me, holding out foil that could substitute as a mirror. I propped myself upwards, looking into it, afraid of what I saw looking back.

"The color will go away in a few hours possibly a day or two at the most," Foaly said encouragingly as I touched the light green tint in my skin. "It's actually quite fetching."

"I…I see," This was unbelievable. I couldn't think of anything else to say to them. I was the Wicked Witch of the West.

It took me another moment to realize I had just spoken to a centaur. Oh gosh! My head popped up looking him straight in face, and down to his legs…all four exceptionally hairy legs.

"Oh forgive me," He said bowing. "I am Foaly, your savior." Savior? Is that what he had said…I was too preoccupied with the fact that he was…half horse?

He let out a long winded sigh, "Nobody appreciates me these days."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, centaurs and fairies and pixies...they all exist...am I missing something?"

"Actually quite a few," The centaur began, "But yes for now that's all."

My knees were pulled upwards towards my chest, having everything now fully explained to me didn't feel so good. I took in a deep breath sorting out the facts. I was green. Magic existed. I was talking to a centaur, and because of all these factors it appeared that was now being spotted just in case should faint.

My lips slowly parted as if to say something, but the high pitched sound of the insane laughter was not expected by either of my fellow companions or me for that matter.  
"I think she's gone nuts," Foaly said scratching his head, "But in any case she's taking it far better than I thought she would."  
"Danielle? Danielle...alright time to stop this behavior now...please," Artemis said looking at my cackling body. How insane this was...but stop? How on earth could I stop? I _was_ nuts! This was all completely nuts!  
"I...I...I'm fine!"I struggled to say in between laughter, each one getting progressively louder only to prove how very wrong I was.  
"Should I shake her?" Foaly offered genuinely.  
"No Foaly, do not touch her. This will pass I'm sure of it." But Artemis' expression clearly stated otherwise, not that I could have blamed him.  
"Woo!"I finally caught a deep breath in an attempt to compose myself. "I needed that,"  
"It would seem so," Artemis said still observing me like a wild animal.  
"Don't worry, I won't bite I promise," Why not be bold at a time like this? After all I had nothing to lose anymore to be fair, good heavens was already _green_ incase I hadn't mentioned that piece of information.  
"Well this is all fine and dandy," Foaly began, "But we really should be getting her out of here soon."  
"What?"I protested, "Why? Can't we look around? After everything I've been through it's only fair." This was a whole new world filled with magic and wonder. I was the little five year old in the candy shop and not in the least bit ashamed to admit to such.  
"I don't know if I approve," Artemis mused.  
"I suppose we could always mind wipe her if anything goes wrong..." Foley winked. Not that I liked the idea much of being mind wiped per say but I was nodding my head vigorously at the centaur.  
"I wouldn't want anybody to see her though, how do you plan we do this Foaly?" Artemis' arms were folded.  
"I have the city wired," Foaly shrugged, "And I know for a fact the city is asleep by now, except for maybe your common criminal but who are they going to tell? I will make sure to keep an eye on the two of you. In fact," He trotted over towards his table grabbing two out of the several metal cubes and tossing them to me, "If you wear these, you'll be invisible to the naked eye. It's an improvement of my original project."  
Artemis gave Foaly an evil glare indicating that this wouldn't be normal behavior for the tin foil head, but he had obviously taken an innocent liking to the green girl, which was me.  
I would win this fight.

"My goodness gracious!"I gawked aloud practically spinning in circles. "I can't believe a place like this is real! I simply cannot believe it!" Any late night walkers would have thought they had seen a ghost.  
"I suppose it is quite magnificent." He admitted, obviously praying Foaly had not heard his quote. Giving the centaur satisfaction would be too much to carry on his shoulders no doubt. In the little time that I had known them there seemed to be a little innocent rivalry going on. Ha, and people think I don't pay attention.  
"A whole civilization right under our feet!" I continued to giggle clasping my hands together. "I'm only afraid I'll wake up and it all is a dream,"  
Artemis smiled, besides himself. At the time I didn't notice his silent victory, too busy letting the magic images steal my visions away.  
"I'm glad you're happy," He said.  
What had he just said? I turned facing him; though the rest of the world could not see him right now I could and vice versa. There was something oddly magical about that, though I couldn't tell if it was the magic high talking.  
"Thank you..."I said, looking him in his eyes. He suddenly realized the impact of his words on my feminine mind and quickly looked away.  
"How did your eyes get that way?" I asked, I didn't mean to but I couldn't help myself and I wanted to attempt to ease the tension. I gently touched his chin and brought his face to meet mine again. He was blushing. Artemis Fowl was blushing...because of me!  
"Long story..." He winced hoping that would be a good enough answer. It would have to do for now. For at this moment I had no idea what I was doing here, or why I was with him. It didn't matter. For once we were looking directly at each other, nobody was trying to escape or avoid or pretend. We were just being. Happily coexisting.  
He was thinking, trying to decipher what it was that I wanted, his hands moved upwards towards my face, holding me as if I might break should he let go. My hands remained dumbly at my side, shocked yet...strangely excited. He was scared. The great Artemis Fowl was scared, not knowing if he was about to do the right thing or regret his actions. I held my breath.  
Hesitant wasn't a word that described Artemis Fowl in the short time that I had known him. It was however a word that described me wholly through my life. I was scared to take risks, to be dangerous yet I always longed for an unattainable adventure. As we locked eyes with one another our roles reversed. He was hesitant and scared. I was in control, and I realized this as my hands slowly found their way onto his chest, never looking away from his face.  
Believer. That was another word that described me at this point. After everything had been through was now officially a believer in anything this Irish teenager would tell me. What was happening was better than magic if I had ever seen it. This was _far_ better than that.  
"What's wrong Artemis?"I found myself whispering. I knew he didn't like to be the one not knowing what was going to happen next, why I could see the fear in his eyes.  
"To be perfectly honest, I'm afraid I may break you. Your quite small compared to me you see. If you were broken what good would come of that?" He was trying so hard to remain stoic.  
"After everything you've put me through, your only afraid now that I may break?" HA! I laughed unraveling his facade.  
"Well...yes...I..." He wasn't given the time to finish. Our lips met. His were warm, smooth and perfect. I could tell he was afraid to mess this up, trying to hard almost, but that soon passed as our lips found a perfect movement. This was like music or poetry. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing me all the closer to his tall body. I had to stand on my tip toes just to reach. Describing this in words if anything was the most challenging thing for me for I don't remember what I was thinking but rather what I was feeling. Peace, energy, attraction, confusion of course but they all molded so perfectly. I was off the ground in a swift moment, twirling in his embrace for a few seconds before he set me down.  
"I'm sorry!" He said breaking away flustered, "I must admit, though I found it incredibly overplayed during romance movies and novels, that it was proper to do that."  
"Don't apologize," I laughed holding him close. The next few days to come would no doubt be extremely awkward, but I honestly didn't care. These feelings had come so suddenly, and if he did not want any of this to continue suppose I could always blame it on feeling vulnerable. The after math had not even been considered...oh well. I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world.  
"We should...probably be getting back now..." Artemis said quickly trying to hide a nervous smile.

Not too far away, Foaly was at his computer desk watching the two mud people, cheering Artemis on.

"Atta mud boy!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived safely back at the Fowl Manor. Butler was in our lives again after Artemis and I had our moment in Haven City as it was called. He claimed that he had never left and at this hour I had no desire to argue with him any further about his ware bouts. After all that had happened tonight I really didn't know quite what to think about Artemis Fowl. I should hate him shouldn't I? After all he did kidnap me away from everything and I _was_ technically a hostage. But that kiss...oh my goodness gracious I needed to have a recap. It was either that or a mental breakdown. You see that's the thing, I _should_ have been feeling like I was going to have a mental breakdown, it would have been the _sane_ thing to do. I should have been feeling a lot of crazy emotions. Then, why on earth did I have this cheesy smile on my face? Several times I tried to wipe it off my face, only to have it reappear. This was horrific and amazing all at the same time.

Artemis was avoiding Butler right now; on the way back he attempted to change the subject once or twice while addressing the body guard of what we had been doing. For a genius he seemed rather stuttery. Kidnapping, theft, it was all easy for him but Heaven forbid he must talk about an innocent kiss. He was looking at me causing my smile to grow all the bigger.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, then off to bed." I said walking briskly up the stairs practically in a fit of giggles.

"Good night," He whispered blushing towards me, trying his hardest not to let Butler see what was going on. Hopefully after the body guard went to sleep, if he did sleep, I would be able to spend some more alone time with Artemis. I liked it the first time in Haven City, why not again?

I didn't pay much mind to my shower, I let the warm water envelope me once more but I tried not to let myself fall into the trap of the luxury. I wanted to finish this fast. Drying off with a fluffy white towel I ran my fingers through the nightgowns. This time was much more exciting. A few times my fingers touched a red lacey short nightgown but I knew I would never bring up the courage to wear one like that. I settled for a pastel pink nightgown that was still somewhat short with a modest amount of cleavage. Not that that even mattered I hardly had anything to show off about in that area. Quickly, I grabbed a golden colored brush from the Nightstand and fiercely brushed through my wet hair, causing a few stray strands to become enthralled in the brush. I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I looked classy enough, certainly no playboy bunny which was fine by my standards.

The clock read one A.M. My goodness I have certainly taken to becoming a night owl. I'd probably crash and burn soon if I didn't get any sleep, but the thought of Artemis kept me going. I needed to mentally prepare myself for this, what if he really didn't want me and the kiss was just an experiment? No, that couldn't be, he must have enjoyed it as much as I did. Hopefully. I found myself sitting down on the window sill stargazing at the moon. The full moon showing its light on my skin which was practically back to normal now, one had to squint to see the green.

"Are you sleeping?" My heart nearly skipped a beat at the voice. Artemis's voice.

"No, no please come in," I encouraged turning my whole body around almost too eagerly to see the ginger boy standing in the doorway awkwardly.

He walked in, plopping himself down on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him, which I did.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry...for everything I have done to you. Believe me when I say this Danielle," He said looking at me; I stared back with confused eyes. He didn't need to be sorry, not any longer.

"Please don't be sorry, I wouldn't take anything back," I said inching my hand towards his, not quite sure if I should touch him. I had to look away for I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Really?" He raised my chin to meet his eyes with one elegantly slender finger. I wanted him so badly.

"Really," I concurred. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, I could only hope that meant he wanted me as much as I wanted him right now.

"You're so young..." His smile faded slightly.

"You're no older than I am," I laughed hoping he would smile again. His voice only grew darker.

"You don't understand..."

"Yes I do." He was pulling away and I didn't like that.

"No!" He broke away practically jumping off of the bed and rubbing his temples. "You are far too young to have your fate decided for you! You are far too young to be damned!"

"Artemis...Artemis I don't know what you are talking about right now and quite frankly I don't give a care!" I jumped up with equal speed grabbing his shoulders from behind. "I don't regret any of this and neither should you!"

"This is wrong of me! I'm taking advantage of you in this state!" He tried his best not to shout.

"Take advantage of me? My goodness I'm not _drunk_ Artemis!"

"You might as well be Danielle! Drunk on magic, medicine, I don't know but I do know how wrong this is!"

"Stop it Artemis! I'm nearly an adult I know what I want, and I am fully capable of making my own decisions!" We had both snapped. He spun around furiously, his lips meeting mine once more. This wasn't like before. He wasn't scared but his kiss showed me determination and fire. His arms wrapped my waist passionately as mine intertwined around his head, practically pulling at his hair.

We were on the bed before either of us had much time to react, giving into our instincts. His lips moved away from mine, kissing every part of me that was available to him. I allowed myself to love this, love every part of this. My hands were tracing patterns on his body as his lips returned to their starting point.

"I so desperately wish that you would tell me to stop, push me off of you even!" Artemis said in between kisses.

"Sorry," I laughed nearly out of breath. My nightgown was still intact, he didn't intend to go all the way, he would draw the line there. I could understand, but at this moment I wasn't really thinking all that much. My mind was cloudy. He was kissing my neck now, almost like a vampire. I was half expecting him to bite me and turn me into one. I let out a little sigh of joy bringing him closer to my body.

"Danielle..." He began once but could not finish as we lay tangling in each other on the giant bed. He was intoxicating beyond reason; I couldn't get his voice out of my head. Apparently I had the same effect on the boy.

I don't know how much time we continued this, minutes, hours maybe? This was one of those things that had no beginning and no ending. I do remember at some point we stopped, I laid in his embrace falling asleep as he stroked my hair, fully awake and guilt ridden.

"Mmm," I whispered right before drifting asleep.

"Sleep well," He said sadly kissing my head. I blacked out in his arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The Clock read Ten A.M. when I finally awoke. I reached over to touch Artemis, and nearly fell off of the window sill that I had fallen asleep on. Damn it! It had all been a dream. Of course it would have been a dream, how stupid could I have been? Something like that happening? Ugh, I was disgusted with myself.

"Artemis? Artemis are you there?" I nearly jumped at the voice of the centaur I had previously met. His face appeared hallo graphically on the wall. "Oh!" He said once he saw me on the window sill, me still in my less that humble nightgown. He blushed straight on the sight of me, as did I.

"Yes Foaly?" I asked quietly.

"I have some new news on what may have happened to...you" He said giving me a quick nod with closed eyes. He was determined not to look at me in my state, for his face was redder than a tomato.

"What's wrong?" I asked composing myself slightly.

"Oh...nothing too bad, but new leads are telling us that possibly, your greenness wasn't due to your encounter earlier." I got up and pulled a blanked over me so that Foaly would be more at ease. "Thank you," He said letting out a sigh.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"We think that maybe, just maybe somebody has been putting tabs on you...attempting to mess with your mind. Implanted a chip in you if you will." The blood drained from my cheeks.

"I have no idea who would do that!" Nobody hated me as far as I knew; I lived in a small town."

"Well, you see this brings us to another subject," Foaly began clearing his throat. "Danielle, who did you keep company with?"


End file.
